Kage and L
by toratiger
Summary: The Fates love playing with Kagome's life. But the almighty priestess Midoriku thought to soften the blow. Kagome is given the chance to relive her childhood, but there is a catch she becomes an orphan at 5 then she meets a child L. The rest in inside
1. Chapter 1

L's pov

When I think back on my life there was a few things that remained constant. One I was always the smartest one around me. Two percentages are always right and three her name is Kagome. She was always there, soon after I met her I decided that she was mine.

The first day I saw her she was walking with Roger, it was her first day there. He was showing her around. He brought her to me. "And this is our prized student. You can call him L." She looked at me, I was 90% sure she was nervous. I knew the other kids must have told her about me. "Hi, I'm Kagome. Everyone says you're really smart." I nodded, "Yes they say that. Roger doesn't say otherwise so I guess they must be right." I reached into my pocket I thought I had some candy in there. Then I heard her reach into her bag. Then I saw a candy bar in from of my face, "Do you want it? I have more. You can have it." Then I took a good look at her. My first thought she was Asian, then I realized that she was Japanese. But the odd thing she had hazel eyes. She looked to be about my age and I was six when I met her. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and she was wearing jeans and tanks top, it was one of those rare hot days in England. I took it from her with a thank you. "Welcome to Wammy House. Kagome, you'll need an alias if you are staying here." I said to her opening the wrapping. She tilted her head to the side, "Yeah Roger told me that. But I don't know." "I can help. Let's go inside." I led her into the library. And I figured out what her alias would be. I wrote out her name K-A-G-O-M-E. If you take out the O and the M her name is Kage, so that is what I named her.

As the years went on she became my other half, my more creative side. We were always together and I protected her when I needed to. One day we were outside one day, she was 15 I was 16 not that I told anyone, she was sitting by the fountain in the courtyard. The sun was out today, I noticed it reflected off her skin a little. I went over and sat next to her. She smiled at me, I showed her my latest case. I already solved it but I always gave her my cases, before I turned it into Roger, after I finished them, to test her. She looked at it and my notes, and twenty minutes later she came to the same conclusion I did. She did have her own cases, but I got the more difficult ones. For some reason she looked different to me that day. Now I know that it was my hormones kicking in, but I didn't realize it at the time. She looked oddly other worldly, but I always had that feeling about her. It was just stronger now, I wanted to feel her skin, differently than normal. I always touched her, her arms, shoulders, her waist and sometime when she fell asleep on me. I pushed that feeling aside, I didn't want anything to change our relationship.

I got paid for the cases I solved, very high amounts. I never really spent the money only when I needed to. When I took Kagome out I paid for everything. I took care of her even though she didn't want me too. I did it anyway. Roger took care of my account he also traveled with me when I had international cases that I had to be there for. When I left Kagome I put 1,000 pounds in her account so she could take care of herself when I wasn't there. I knew she was smart, she was the smartest woman I knew, but I had to make sure. I was 18 when I had to go to America for a case I was there for six months I missed Kagome's birthday. I e-mailed her everyday, but even though we were in contact it didn't replace seeing her smile in person. Nor did it replace hearing her yell at me for not getting any sleep or eating nothing but candy and sugar. When I came back it was 11:30 pm so she was asleep. Her room was next to mine so I went to see her. I slowly opened her door. She was asleep but she was sleeping at her laptop. It was still on and it was flashing about a new email. I picked her up and put her in bed. I tucked her in bed and took out her hair tie. I knew she preferred to sleep with her hair loose. I turned off her laptop and the light. Just as I was about to walk out she called out to me. "Hey when did you get back?" I turned back, "Just now. Did I wake you up?" "No, the bed did actually. How was America?" "It was as to be expected, I didn't really go out and see New York. I was working the entire time." She stretched in the bed. Her shirt raised a little showing me her mid-drift. I got that weird feeling again in my stomach. She faced me with a tired smile. I looked at her, and I suddenly felt like doing something. I followed my feelings they were always right. I got up and approached the bed. I leaned over her, she looked at me with a question in her Hazel eyes. I closed the distance between us and placed my lips on hers. I closed my eyes as I kissed her, but I didn't know what else to do. She didn't move for a moment, then she began kissing me back. She took control of the kiss, by opening my mouth with her tongue and before I knew it, I was laying next her with my arms around her pulling her closer to me. We broke apart for air and starred at each other. "You've done this before." I observed. She smiled and snuggled into my chest. "I'll tell you about that another time. I'm really tired now." She closed her eyes and fell asleep. I stroked her hair and followed her into a light sleep.

After that kiss I didn't know how to react to her after that night. I had no experience with things like this. She was up and gone when I woke up. She found me later and kissed me on the cheek. That began our subtle relationship, we hung out more. She knew everything about me that just made this relationship easier. A year later we had sex. It was physical intercourse it's defined as sex but it felt way different when I was with her. I knew I had to protect her more because she became more precious to me than anything, more than my sugar drowned coffee, and my hidden sweets.

I took on bigger cases so I could protect her. As the years passed I saved more money and she began taking on international cases, so we only communicated by phone, e-mail, and video message. The day I was flying back to England, Roger brought the 'Kira' case to my attention. The more I saw it, the more it intrigued. When I finished the file, I wanted to go straight to Japan and deal with Kira myself. Then I looked at the seat across from me and I imagined Kagome sitting across from me. I wanted to see her but this sounded like it would be interesting. I decided I would go home and see Kagome and then go to Japan and deal with Kira.

Kagome's pov

The fates have it in for me. First that whole Shikon Jewel madness, then add Naraku and sprinkle on an emotionally suppressed orphaned half dog demon half human hybrid then his equally fucked notion of happiness and of course top it off with Kikyou, the priestess who loves to torment the living when the woman should have stayed dead.

Once that whole thing was finally over, I had to make a wish on the jewel. This would normally signal the end of an wonderful adventure, the hero would be better off for the experience and be happy about it but not for me.

We stood on the edge of a battle torn field. You couldn't even tell there was once grass on the ground, the dirt was stained black from the drying blood. The completed Shikon jewel was in my hand glinted at me. I wanted to hurl it somewhere. I was tired, blood was all over me, both mine and demon blood. I stopped wearing my school uniform a few months ago in exchange for brown or black khakis, hiking boots and tank tops. I looked at my group and found them just as bad as I was. I looked over to Sesshomaru who had Inuyasha leaning on him. They had finally begun acting like brothers when they found they had another thing in common. They both had their reasons for wanting to protect me. That was enough to unite them in defeating Naraku together. And while they were training they began to bond. "We shall go to my castle where we can rest and figure out what to do with the jewel." Sesshomaru announced. "Well my all mighty Lord how are we suppose to get to your keep? We can barely stand." I said. Being tired made me sarcastic. Sesshomaru looked at me then raised him hand above his head and shot a beam into the sky. A few minutes later two women walked out of the forest. Sesshomaru looked to the women with a smirk. One looked just like Sesshomaru except you know she was actually a woman, the other one was younger with purple eyes and light purple hair. The younger one ran to Sesshomaru and embraced him, I noticed she was dressed like an warrior with and sword on her back. She surprised everyone by suddenly kissing him then she smacked him, very hard. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! You told me that you would call me when you needed help during the battle!!" "You're pregnant. That's all I have to say. Also I did call you, I need you and mother to transport us to the keep. I don't have enough energy in me right now to do it. And you won't overexert yourself." She smacked him again and looked to the other woman, Sesshomaru's mother. "His father used to do the same thing. So I'm use to that stupid logic. Let's take the dog king home." And with that we all were taken to the home of the legendary Inu-no-Taisho, Of the Mighty Lord Sesshomaru, the House of the West. Once again I'm tired.

We healed up three weeks later. Sesshomaru and his mother decided that the wish was best left to me. So I was standing out on the balcony thinking about the wish. I decided to wish that all my friend's had returned what was stolen from them by Naraku's presence. Once I made the wish there was this big flash. I opened my eyes to find myself in a void. "Ok where am I now?" "You are in limbo." I turned to find Midoriku standing a few feet away. "Am I dead?" She shook her head, "My dear your wish made the physical jewel disappear, but the power of the jewel still exists, within your body. The power is yours to wield. But also because of your wish, I am going to grant it. I am going to send to somewhere but you will have returned the childhood you lost because of Naraku. Also because the jewel's power lives inside you, I have to leave you memories intact so you will be able to control it." I sent her a tired look, "Fine ok. I guess that makes sense. Well My lady, give it to me." She smiled and began chanting.

When I opened my eyes again, I was a small five year old. My name was Kagome Sato. My father was an international business man, and my mother was a well known author. We lived in Japan for the first year of my life then we moved to England. I was rather smart for my age because I still had my high school mindset. But that is what signed their death certificate. Four years later we were driving down one of the highways and it was raining. My father lost control on one of the turns and spun out. My mother covered me, so I only got hurt a little. I grabbed my mother's cell phone and called emergency services. They died in the hospital. I was sent to a place called Wammy House, an orphanage for genius children. My first day I met the smartest boy there, he went by L. He gave me my alias. He called me Kage, a play on my name. As we grew up, we became friends or as much as he would allow. He always looked after me, he always told me that I was special, and he was going to figure out why. I knew why but I wasn't going to tell him yet. As we got older I began to fall for him. One night when he came home from an international case he kissed me. A year later we had sex, afterwards I could tell he was confused. Knowing him, he had a predetermined view on sex and I changed what he told and it wasn't sitting well with him. In my past life, I had sex before with demons, really sexy demons. No not Sesshomaru, but a set of thieves who had taken a liking to me. I had a threesome with them. I couldn't even compare, when I was with L it felt like I was making love with a demon not a human. It was just like before, I still couldn't walk the next day. So please believe him when he tells you he's stronger than he looks because it's true. After that I got more big cases like he did. I got the ones he wasn't interested in but still had to be solved.

He was coming home today, I had a strange feeling. I still had my priestess powers so when I got feeling I usual followed them. It was about L something was about to happen that I wasn't going to like and it wasn't going to be good for him in the long run. They walked in, L and Roger, and L walked right up to me and led me into his room. I noticed he was carrying a file. He sat in his chair in his patented fetal position on his feet. I sat on his unused bed. I crossed my legs and looked at him. "Well what is it? What's the file?" He handed it to me, like that was the only explanation. I flipped through it real fast. I had heard of this case and I also knew that somehow when he came home he would have the official file on this Kira person. "Kira? Derived from the American word Killer, am I right?" He nodded. I closed the folder and sighed, "You want to go?" he nodded once again. "Well I'm coming with you. I have a bad feeling about this and I have to watch you." I really did have a bad feeling about this. My priestess senses are going off. If he goes to Japan for this case I have to go with him, if I don't he could be in real trouble before he even thinks about asking me for help. He shook his head, "No, look at the way he kills the criminals while they are in prison. The criminals didn't have any visitors and they were fed the same way the other inmates were fed. Not one of the people murdered had anything strange happen to them also nothing suddenly changed. The inmates died in their cells when they haven't had visitors in days or months. Also the criminals who are not in prison were killed as soon as their names were broadcasted to the public. Somehow this Kira person has access to the Japanese Police Data base, he uses that and the news to find his targets." "That doesn't make me feel any better. According to this they haven't even come up with a list of suspects, I know this sounds like fun to you, but I don't like this. What if that is all he needs to kill you is some name you go by? He could kill you as soon as he finds out that you are one the case." I said glaring at him. He shrugged, "That makes it more interesting. I don't think that he only needs a name to kill one person, what if another person has the same name? There would probably be more people dead if that was the case. No I think he needs a face to match a name. But I can prove that, with one simple exercise." He began spinning around in the chair. I stood up and turned the chair so that he was facing me. "L you are all I have left. I don't want to lose you just because you think this will be an interesting case. If he did kill you, I wouldn't rest until I had his head on a platter." I began tearing up. It always unnerved him when he saw tears on my face, so I only cried when I had no choice. He cupped my face in his hands, and looked into my eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. Better people than Kira have tired to kill me and failed. He won't get me." He kissed me, that's when I knew he already made up his mind. He was going to Japan. "L you have to make me a promise. If you need my help in any way you have to call me. I mean it L, if something in your head says that you need me call me soon as." L only had a few prized possessions, one was around my neck, a diamond pendant, and it belonged to his mother. It was all he had left of her. I made him swear on this necklace that we both shared that if he needed me he would call for me. "I promise, if I need my Kage, I'll call her." I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me.

L's pov

I trained her too well. She knew my weakness' when it comes to her. I also knew she was truly worried about my safety if she resorted to my mother's necklace. But I was never going to let her go to Japan as long as Kira was on the loose. I would keep my word to her, but I won't let it go that far.

Damn, Light Yagami is really is clever. Ever since I first laid eyes on him, I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but it would be fun. This is getting really irritating. Light has a twisted view of things and that matches him with the first Kira. Then the second Kira showed up. Now this whole Shinigami theory came up and messed with everything I ever thought. I hated to admit it but that feeling that told me Kagome was needed came again. I got it the first time, when the second Kira showed up the first time. I ignored it, figuring I was just missing her smartass opinion of things. Now that is coming at me hard. That night I was sitting in front of my laptop, looking at the screen. I was trying to decide how I should approach this email. We had special communication system that Watari came up with. He made mostly so we could talk freely and because Kagome charmed him. This sends the email directly to anything that can receive email. I also knew she never went anywhere without her blackberry.

Kagome,

You know I never really concede defeat. And I never will. Before I left for Japan, you made me promise to call for you the second I got the feeling that I would need you. That same day I vowed I would never let it get that far. Well it just got more complicated than anything. There are two Kiras, and now the term Shinigami is being thrown around my staff. Then the feeling that I needed you here got stronger. As I am writing this Watari is arranging your travel arrangements. As soon as you land, Watari will be there to pick you up and bring you to me. I will fill you in as you get here and I'll introduce you to my people.

L

I looked at the email and sent it just as Light walked into my room. I turned to look at him, "Can I help you Light?" he shook his head and tried to look at my screen, "Who are you emailing?" "You won't find out until it becomes necessary." He shrugged his shoulders, "My father was wondering where you got off to. You don't usually disappear like that." "Just had to record some things in my archives. I'll be down in a few minutes." He stood up, just as my cell phone rang. I reached to pick it up, Light grabbed it before I could. He looked at the caller id, "Who is Kage?" I grabbed it and answered it. "L – it got stronger huh? – Yes are you going to come? – Yes Watari just sent me the e-ticket. I'll print it when I get back to my house. – Where are you? – Shopping. I needed some things. I'll be there soon as possible. – yes, bye kage." "Who was that?" "You don't need to know, until it becomes a need. Now let's go back downstairs." I walked out putting my phone in my pocket. We walked back into the command room, and Mr. Yagami gave me his report.

Kagome's pov

I got off the plane and walked threw the terminal. I met up with Watari at the baggage claim. "Roger, how have you been? I haven't seen you in years." I hugged him. He hugged me back and then pushed me back. "Yes my dear. You look at beautiful as ever. I know for a fact that L is very anxious to see you. Shall we claim your bags and then head to the compound?" I looked at him, "Compound? Did he build another building?" he smiled confirming my question. I grabbed my two suitcases and followed him to the car. I would soon be with my L again. I really missed him. I was 20 when I last saw him, now I'm 23. Three damn years! I wonder if he ever really thought about me this entire time.

Watari pulled into the parking lot of a big complex. "Why does he always do this?" "He prefers luxury. The hotel wasn't really to his standard. Also we needed a new headquaters, the building also would have to have apartments for the police. So he had this built." He scanned his eye and the door began beeping and the locks were twisting and moving. Then the door opened and we walked in. He led me to the elevator and we went down.

L's pov

I knew she was arriving today, and I guess I was a little over excited. I couldn't keep still for very long. I keep spinning in my wheelie chair. I think I was bothering everyone. I didn't really care, my Kage was coming. "Ryuzaki, what is wrong with you? Why do you keep fidgeting like that?" I didn't answer I just sucked on my sucker and keep spinning. I turned to my laptop when it beeped. I turned on the camera and saw my Kage and Watari walk in. I felt someone come up behind me, it was Light. "Who's the girl L?" I didn't answer again. Instead I got up and walked over to my table. I had the sweets she liked sitting on the table, I stole some Mochi. "Ryuzaki! Answer the question what is wrong with you?" Mr. Yagami demanded. "You'll find out." I got back in my chair. Then the bell dinged, she was finally here.

Author's pov

Kagome was led out the elevator and down a short hallway and into another room. The doors open with a swish sound. Watari stepped to the side to let her in the room. "Ms. Kage has arrived L." She looked around the room and saw the police men staring her down. They were all old men except for two; she assumed they were Matsu and Light Yagami. Then she saw L sitting in the chair on wheels. He jumped out of the chair and rushed over to her. "Welcome Kage." Then L changed to a different language,( pick what language you want) "The red head is my main suspect." She nodded. "Have you missed me?" "Yes, I needed your sarcastic comments on several happenings. Especially as of late." He reverted back to Japanese. "This is my staff, Soichiro and Light Yagami, , Aizawa, and Matsu. And you know Watari. This is my new headquarters. Also this is your new home." She nodded to each as they were pointed out, "Gentlemen this is my associate Kage. She's helped me on cases before. I haven't seen her in years. She has agreed to help us." He picked up cookie and put it to her mouth. She bit off a piece and smiled to everyone. After she swallowed the cookie she spoke, "Ok gents. Let's one thing straight shall we? I don't tolerate sexists. Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't do my job, but in fact I'm doing yours. I hope we can have a functioning working relationship." She bowed and then turned to the man standing next to her. "Where is my room? I'd like to setup." L nodded and turned to walk out. "I'll be back don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." The pair walked out the doors and back to the elevator.

Light's pov

L has been acting more strangely than usual, ever since yesterday. Now he won't sit still for more than a few minutes, I've never seen him so hyper. I'm a little worried. I was watching him spin around in that damn chair. I am very tempted to throw something at him. My father and Aizawa asked him what was wrong he avoided the questions. Then his laptop went off and a smile grew on his face. Was that Kage person here? I suddenly remembered I heard the voice over the phone, it sounded like a woman. Was he bringing a woman to the task force? I hope it's not like his sister or something. I barely handle L I think I would lose it completely if there were two. I had to know so I got up and walked up behind him. On the screen I saw Watari followed by a young woman. She was dressed for outside, wearing a tank top and shorts. I didn't really see her face but I did see her long hair around her shoulder. "Who is the girl L?" he didn't answer me again. He went up and over to the table and took some Mochi. My father asked him what was wrong with him and he just said that we will find out. Then he climbed back onto the chair just as the door opened to reveal Watari and the mystery girl.

She walked in and looked at us. L got up and walked over to her. He welcomed her and then spoke in I think was either Russian or German. She understood him, whatever he said. Then L reverted back to Japanese and introduced us to the girl. Her name, or what L was calling her, was Kage. She bowed and told us that she wouldn't tolerate Sexist. She implied that she could do our jobs better than we did. After that L and Kage left the room. I looked at my father, he was just as surprised as the rest of us. "Well that was different." He said, "I never thought L of all people would get excited over a girl, even though she was pretty." "I was under the impression that L didn't have any particular thoughts about women." Aizawa said. "He doesn't have any experience with them, he told me. I guess that doesn't apply to her. Did you see how they communicated?" They all looked at me, "What? His body language suggests that they are in a relationship or he's really attracted to her. But he must not want anyone to know about it." "If that was the case if he's attracted to that girl, why bring her to Japan? He knows that Kira is on the loose. Wouldn't he put her safety first then?" Matsu asked. "I don't think that he didn't think long and hard about this before he asked her to come. But also if they are seeing each other then it has been three years since they were last together. Also if she helps him think clearer then he couldn't help but want her near him. Or maybe she is another genius and he wanted some help besides us on this case." I finished. If that girl is important to L then she was probably the key to killing L. I wouldn't have to use Misa anymore, and I would have a new smarter Goddess for my new world. And Misa was getting really annoying.

Author's pov with Kagome and L

I led her up to the 15th floor, my floor. I had one of spare rooms made up for her. Since I don't really sleep, I could have put her in the master suite. But that would alert her that I don't really use it. I don't want to have that argument with her right now. I opened the door and led her inside. Her suitcases were sitting in the front room. She walked ahead of me and looked around. "Of course you would have the very best looking condo in the city. You don't spare any expense do you?" L shrugged and jumped on the couch. "What are you going to do with it after you are done here?" "I guess I could sell it, or I could let ICPO have it. But they'll probably convince me to let the Japanese police department have it. I don't really know." Then Kagome went and sat next to L. "Alright let me see it." He picked up his Kira case and handed the file to her. She flipped threw it slowly trying to retain everything to memory. There was a separate file in the folder labeled Yagami, Light. She opened that file and went through it. "This is all of his school records and news paper articles. Why do you have these?" "I have files like that made from my initial list of suspects. I narrowed it down to him. His personality matches that of Kira's. He's my main suspect, until I'm proved otherwise." He said stubbornly. "I didn't say anything." She put the file down, and leaned on L's shoulder. "I missed you, hearing you voice, touching you, really missed being with you." He laid his head on hers. "I missed you as well. I'm sorry this took so long. There are just so many turns and twists that it has taken longer than expected. I should have been back way sooner than this." He closed his eyes and listened to her breath. They just sat for a while, just sitting. Well he was, Kagome was going threw his memories while he was in Japan.

Kagome's pov

From what I get from L's memories is that he trusts Light and is positive that he's Kira or that he had Kira's power. Also several times over the course of the investigation, there has been proof that Light wasn't Kira and other times in his mind it always pointed straight at Light with a big red flashing sign that said _I am Kira, it's me. But you can't prove it so nah! _It's really bugging him. My poor L. Now I could easily read Light's mind and find out if he's Kira or not. After that I could prove that he's Kira and how he killed all those people and why he did it. That's how I solve most of my cases, if my main suspect is close to me. I just have to watch Light for a while, get a grasp on his personality and this Misa-Misa girl. I have to look into this Shinigami claim that is glowing in L's mind. He really has no idea what to make of it.

Of course I knew that Shinigami exist. They are seriously a pain-in-the-ass to deal with. I have to contact Sesshomaru and see what he knows about this. Yes the Inu brothers are still alive and so are my Shippo, Kouga, Ayame and Kilala. I have seen them all once over the course of my new life. Well Sesshomaru and Inuyasha found me when I 10. That is a funny story, L hates it though.

Anyway I sat up and grabbed L's face and kissed him. I really wanted to kiss him, as soon as I saw him. But knowing him he doesn't want anyone to know that we have an intimate relationship. I also knew he was as frustrated as I was, he pushed me on my back and devoured my lips. A few minutes later we separated and he put his head on my shoulder. "You have a story to tell me remember?" he said. I began stroking the mess he calls hair, "Not the right time. Although the way things are going I'm pretty sure it'll be soon." He pushed himself up, and watched me. "We should get back downstairs." I shook my head, "You have to go back. I don't have to go back down until tomorrow." He got up off me and headed to the door. "Tomorrow you'll meet Misa. And show the task force what you can do. Get some rest Kage, you'll need the energy." He walked out and closed the door behind him. I sighed and went to unpack.

Author's pov.

The next day Kagome went downstairs. She stood on the landing and watched the men for a few minutes. L was spinning in his chair, that Light boy was sending L an angry glare. The older police man was leaning on the computer stand reading some papers and drinking coffee. She thinks his name was Soichiro. The others were purposely ignoring L unless he said something. The big screen was tuned to the news. She smiled and proceeded to go down to the main room. They all looked up when they heard her climb down the stairs. L stopped spinning and pushed his chair over to the table covered in sweets. "You haven't changed one bit. Eating nothing but sugar, well at least you can handle the medical bills for when you turn Diabetic." She said taking a few of his chocolate chip cookies and taking a big bite and chewing it slowly. He hated when Kagome did that, that's why she does it. She smiled at them, "Ok boys, I need a mini bio on all of you. I would take L's but his opinions only make sense in his mind not mine. So let's start with the youngest shall we?" They all looked at Light, who gulped when she said he was first. He stood up like he was in school, "Um my name is Yagami Light, I am a senior at ToYo University. Along with Ryuzaki here I am the class representative. I am studying to become a lawyer. But right now I am assisting my father and L here on the Kira case." He looked around and then back to Kagome. And gave her the once over, then he sat back down. The old man Soichiro spoke, "I believe going by your logic you or L would be next." L looked at me and began biting his thumb, "She's next." She walked over and pushed him out of the chair, and took his place. "Yes, you are right. You all can call me Kage. I am probably one of the few people you will meet from L's past. I grew up with him. I am 23 years old, and as you can tell I'm Japanese. That's all you get from me. Next!" L got up and walked over to his table of diabetic coma, "Matsu." A young man stood up, with shaggy black hair and he looked a little unsure. "Um I am Matsu. I was an officer in the Japanese police department until I joined the task force. I was a rookie, with the task force I have gotten more experience as an investigator. Right now I am acting as Misa-Misa's agent." He bowed and sat down. Kagome nodded and looked around, "Question: Who the hell is Misa-misa? I keep hearing about her but I haven't seen her. Mind producing whoever this girl is." "Misa is confined to her room unless she has work to do." L said. She looked at him, "She's Light's girlfriend and a local model. She's quite popular here." Kagome put her tongue in her cheek, "Uh huh. Who's next?" She rolled over to L and stole the cookie he was about to eat from his hand. The others gave their own bios. She didn't really pay attention till it came to Light's father. "You can call me Mr. Yagami, I am Light's father. Also I use to be the Chief detective of the Japanese Police. The police commissioner made me lead detective on this case. I had to leave that position in order to bring Kira to justice." Kagome studied him for a while before she spoke. She looked of in Light's direction and saw a figure standing behind him watching her.

Kagome's pov

Damn Shinigami! Now I knew this other-world case. L wasn't suited for this, this was going to make his brain hurt. I sent a little of my power to the shinigami to shock it. It called out, Light jumped a little and then it grumbled and walked out. So he knew about it. Without even realizing it, Light just proved to me that he was Kira. This was too easy, the hard part was getting proof. I looked over at L, he was watching me. I smiled at him. "Ok boys. I have gone threw all of your work. You have done adequate so far. But the simple fact that there are two Kiras, means that you haven't done well enough." Mr. Yagami, interrupted me, "That is because L spent most of our time focusing on my son, as his main suspect. As you can see from the file that Light isn't Kira or are you suspecting that now too?" he finished annoyed. They all turned to him and then to me. I smiled at the outburst, "Mr. Yagami, you have to understand something about how we were trained. From the evidence presented to L at the time, it pointed to someone who had access to the JPD's database. It could've been a hacker, because the ICPO's helped design the firewall to prevent hackers from getting into it without alerted the police. So it had be someone who had a password that pointed to several specific people. That happened to be your family and the Commissioner's family. Now that was narrowed down by the way Kira killed his victim's. The idea of a perfect clean world, and somewhere in there Kira became a god. Obviously, Kira has a god complex. The idea of a perfectly clean world free of crime, that's a little childish. Society creates criminals because there is never enough of anything, so that makes people want for things and the only way these people see to get want they want is to steal it. Laws bind people so it forces them to break it. But also in that line there are people who commit crimes in defense or to just stay alive. So how would Kira judge these people, by his definition they should be dead. The whole God complex thing could be from a teenager's mind set, teens tend to think that they can do anything and are the smartest around. So that narrowed it down again. Kira had to have access to the JPD database, and he probably was between 16 and 20 years old. So that did put Light into that category. Also just the fact that at first you found a pattern that matched a college student's timetable helped. It showed that Kira was a college student and was very dedicated to his studies. Also once you discovered that Kira changed his pattern. That still didn't rule out that Kira was a college student. Also it showed that Kira checked the database constantly for anything the task force might have found out to prevent him self from getting found, that did show dedication that came with a focused mind. And sadly for you Light was the only college student. Seeing as your daughter is still in high school and so are the police commissioner's children. When the facts are presented to us we make conclusions, no matter what they are. It's not L's fault that the evidence pointed to Light. So don't be mad at him for doing his job." I said with a smile.

Author's pov

They all looked at Kagome as she just about summed up that part of the case in a matter of two minutes. They were kinda shocked, especially Mr. Yagami, at how it made sense when she explained it and now they understood why Light was still a suspect. L on the other hand was stacking sugar cubes most of the conversation. This is why he liked having her around when he had to work with a team of idiots, she made them see things from his perspective. And made them feel stupid for ever doubting him. Light on the other hand was planning. She had proved that she was very smart, she was beautiful and very sexy. She was perfect in his mind for his new world. He needed a smart woman by his side to help him rule over his new world. "So boys, the only thing left for you to do is produce Misa." Light stood up, "I'll go and get her." He walked out the room.

Light's pov

I let the door close behind me and I laughed. Kage was more amazing then I thought. I could see why L was attracted to her. I couldn't believe my luck! Now I only had three problems, well really two but it's three. One I have to get rid of L he's an annoying obstacle. Two I had to get rid of Misa without Rem knowing. And three, this really tries into one, I have to get Kage on my side, which meant I really had to get rid of L. At his funeral I'll be the shoulder for her to cry on, I just have to lay on the charm and it's done. She'll see the true purpose in my plans and she'll willingly become mine.

I got off the elevator and walked over to Misa's door. I opened it, she cried out as soon as she saw me. "Light! Are you finished already?" She tilted her blonde head to the side. "We have a new detective and they would like to meet you Misa. So you have to come downstairs with me." She hopped up, and attached herself to my arm. I had to hold myself back from pushing her off me. I only had to deal with this for a little longer then I would have my true Goddess on my arm. I took her to the main room. She was babbling about something, I wasn't paying any attention.

We walked back into the room. Kage was sitting on the couch reading some papers. She didn't even look up when we came in. L was back in his chair at the monitor. The rest of the task force looked up.

Author's pov

They walked in, Misa's eyes went straight to the couch where Kagome was sitting. Her grip on Light's arm tightened. "Light, where's the new member?" Light gestured over to the couch. "She's over there. Kage!" She raised her head up and cut her eyes over to where they were standing. Light pulled Misa over to her. "Kage this is my girlfriend Misa. Misa this is Kage, L brought her in to help us." Misa bowed slightly and gave Kagome the once over. Kagome watched Misa as she did this. She smiled, "Do I pass your inspection?" Misa blushed, Kagome laughed under her breath, "Look Misa I don't want your boyfriend. I have one, and I am going to keep him. So don't give me that. I have seen better looking guys than Light, so he doesn't really impress me in that field." She went back to reading her paper. L was struggling not to laugh, as was Matsu. Light had this confused look on his face. That made Matsu lose it, him and the rest of the task force (Minus L and Soichiro) fell over laughing. As far as they knew no girl has ever turned Light down like that.

Light's pov

What the Hell?! She wasn't attracted to me from the moment she saw me. But she was starring at me earlier! But now that I think about it, right after that Ryuk cried out like something attacked him. This isn't adding up. I should ask Ryuk about that next time I see him.

But what the Hell?!

I guess that's a good thing but it doesn't make my plan any easier. She mentioned she had a boyfriend, it has to be L. She obviously is attracted to brains rather than looks, good thing I had both. I had to bring her in with my brain that would be simple.

Author's pov

Misa was upset. Light was in shock. Everyone else was laughing at Light. Until Soichiro had enough, "Stop that laughing! We have work to do!" he turned to Kagome, who was still reading. "Kage, have anything useful to add to the plate beside comments on Light's features?" Without looking up, "Not at the moment but I'll let you know as soon as I have some."

Over the next few weeks it was same old. Misa got more upset as time went by. She didn't like not being the center of attention. She thought that it would be great to have another woman in the building with her, but that was a bust. She was taking her Light's attention. And it seemed that Light was doing it on purpose, it was really pissing Misa off. L noticed this too, he brought it up to Kagome one morning. They were sitting in the condo, he was on his laptop and she was drawing. "Why are you letting Light flirt with you? You never did that before." "Because he thinks he's the hot shit and can get anything he wants just by flashing his smile, and if that doesn't work he puts on the brainy charm. This only shows that he's petty. And jealous of you." "He doesn't know that I'm your boyfriend." "He probably figured it out, by the way we act, and the fact that I'm staying on your floor." She glanced at him before she began sketching again. "He can't stand the idea that you have a smarter woman than he does. Although I still haven't figured out Misa's role in all this. Light doesn't seem like the type to date a girl just for sex or for her appearance. So she must be letting him use her for something, but the question is what?" L picked up a caramel and popped it in his mouth, "Well if she is the second kira then she could just be letting him use her to kill more criminals without placing the suspension solely on him." "Then why not just kill her when she got annoying or too bothersome. It seems like he wants to get rid of her but something is holding him back. Maybe she has something on him." L looked at Kagome, "Black mail? Maybe but Misa isn't that smart, she's clever when the situation calls for it that's it. I think I have to agree with your first notion, that she has something of value to him and his cause. Something he can't or won't get, but he still needs." "But then why not just take it from her when she isn't around. She has to be hiding it somewhere; it has to be too valuable to carry around." L nodded. "This is getting really complicated. A genius who wants to clean the world of crime, to make it a safer place, a dumb blonde model who has the same ability, and last but not least the secret ability they both possess." She looked up to L who had returned his attention to the laptop. She stood up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and placed her chin in the crook of his neck. "I am going to find out a few things ok. I'll be back soon." He nodded and she walked out the room and towards the roof of the building. She walked over to the railing and waited, it would only be a matter of time.

Ryuk floated over to her a few minutes later. "Hello priestess." She looked at the shinigami next to her, "What's your name?" "Ryuk." "Ok Ryuk why did you drop your death note in the human world? More specifically why Light?" Ryuk shrugged his shoulders, "I was bored in the Shinigami realm. So I came here to find some entertainment and Light just so happens to be supplying it." He bent over so he was face to face with Kagome, "Why are you going by Kage and not you real name Kagome-sama?" "Take a wild guess, Ryuk. You gave a kid with a god complex a death note am I right? And revealing my real name is kinda stupid considering the circumstances. Especially when he finally realizes I don't want him, if I did use my real name he would kill me soon as I said how stupid his little kira persona is. Real smart question Ryuk." She looked back over the Tokyo skyline. "This is troublesome. You know the ruling Demon lord doesn't like Shinigami roaming his lands unchecked. If he finds out about you and whoever is with the blonde you will be in big trouble." Ryuk got a confused look on his face. "There is only one demon lord who doesn't like us and he doesn't rule over this city." "Are you sure about that? He's in my cell right now if you are so secure about your existence at the moment." She pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open, then she looked at Ryuk who was shaking slightly. "Look the Dog king doesn't rule over Tokyo. He probably has a section of it but not the whole thing." Kagome didn't say anything she just opened her phonebook and pulled up Sesshomaru's cell number and was about to push send. "Wait! You shouldn't disturb him with something like this. Besides it human stuff nothing he would interested in." "I doubt it. Anyway you have one of two opinions. One make Light and Misa give up their death notes and get the other Shinigami to leave with you. Or the next call I make to my Aniki won't be a social call." "I can't do that. Light is too smart for something like that. He'll figure someone is threatening me." "Well I am threatening you. Just tell him your higher ups don't like what's going on and demand that the two rouge Shinigami return to their realm. And if you don't comply the human who has the death note and the Shinigami who owns the death note will be severly punished." "What if he asks about the punishments?" "Make something up: You'll be stripped of your powers and then subjugated to all sorts of mortal torture for the next 300 years. And for him, he'll be physically tortured and forced to relive his worst nightmare and fears for the rest of eternity. That sounds about right." "You're vicious." "I'm a woman, in a completely fucked up situation. I'm allowed, you on the other hand are not. Leave this plain." She said and then

walked back inside.

Over the next few weeks the investigation led to the Yotsuba group and L decided that Light had to be watched 24-7. So they are now chained together. Kagome understood it was for the case but that didn't mean that it didn't annoy her to no end. Misa on the other hand hated it. She thought L was a creepy pervert. Kagome really wanted to smack some sense into the girl but L wouldn't let her.

Kagome's pov

I called Sesshomaru and told him everything: that I was back in Japan, my boyfriend was the lead detective on the Kira investigation and that it was an other-world case. Then he demanded that we speak in person. So that is what I was doing today. I was getting ready, L and Light were in the living room. They were glaring at each other for some reason or another. I walked out straightening my shirt and I saw them. "What did you two do now? Why are you glaring at each other?" "L won't stop harassing Misa. Kage, he listens to you make him stop." Light said not even shifting his gaze. "I wasn't harassing Misa just asking her questions. It's not my fault she's easy to scare. She thinks I'm creepy, I have done nothing to make her come to this conclusion. She's your girlfriend talk to her." "I shouldn't have to tell her that!" "Children! Let's stop fighting. Now can you two be trusted not to kill each other while I'm gone?" They both looked at me. "Where are you going?" They asked together. "To meet up with an old friend. And to get some things done. So you two behave now." I grabbed my wallet and keys then walked out the door. "Wait, who are you meeting?" "I'll tell you when we don't have a captive audience." I walked over to L and kissed his cheek. Then I really left.

Author's pov

Kagome got out of her car in front of a restaurant. The valet came up and took the keys from her. She walked up to the host. "Welcome my lady. Name on the reservation please." "Taisho for two or three." He looked Kagome and then to his book. He suddenly began blinking quickly and he cleared his throat. "Um Taisho for three. The other two people of your party have already arrived and await you miss. If you would follow me." He picked up an menu and gestured for Kagome to follow him as he walked. He led her through the dinning room, and to the private rooms in the back. They came to two big wooden doors. The host unlocked the doors and pushed them open. Kagome walked through the doors and smiled when she spotted Sesshomaru sitting at the table sipping on wine. She took the menu from the host and walked up to the table. "Konnechiwa, Sesshomaru-sama." He looked up and smiled at her. "Hello to you as well, Kagome. Inuyasha had to go to the restroom. So he'll be back shortly. Please have a seat, we have things of some importance to discuss." She walked over to him and hugged him, then she took her seat.

Just as the waiter left from taking Kagome's order Inuyasha showed up, yelling into his cell. "Listen that's why I hired you! This is your job you shouldn't be calling me every time you screw up. I fixed it three times already! I am not your damn mother! Fix it yourself I have other things to do than wait for you to screw up. Now when I get back to my office on Monday this had better be dealt with and solved or you will not have a job anymore!" "Harsh blow." Kagome said. Sesshomaru was shaking his head, "Korba again?" Inuyasha nodded, "Useless thing. Anyway hello Kagome my love. How have you been? Sessho said you had some things to tell us." She smiled and looked at Sesshomaru, "Sessho?" "The fool lives for his children and he acts like them too. Anyway continue what you were saying." Kagome took a sip from her glass. "Well like I was saying the Kira case is getting more freaky as the days go." "Yes I have been following as much as I can. But you said that it had a different quality about it." "Yea, Shinigami quality." "Death Gods?! In my land?! When and how?!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. "Woah calm down bro. Kagome might have already taken care of it or has plans to. Right Kags?" "Well I kinda do. But if I do anything right now it'll bring a whole lot of things into question." "You still haven't told him yet have you?" Sesshomaru asked. "Well no, but I figure it'll be soon. I'll have to deal with the Shinigami myself and he'll want to know how I even know about no less how to destroy or deal with them." She shook her head, "I already told one that he had to get his death note back and get the other…" "How many Shinigami are here and who has their Death Notes?" "Well as far as I know there are two and two human teens have them. A genius boy named Light Yagami, and his model girlfriend Misa Amane." "Wait, Misa-Misa has a death note? We're doomed." Inuyasha said, annoyed. Sesshomaru seemed to be thinking. "And this quest to purify the world is which one's plan?" "Light's. But I have noticed something has changed in him. He imprisoned himself, to try and escape persecution. But while he was there, the killings keep happening. L mentioned to me that the way Kira kills can be carried out 23 days in advance. His shinigami was with him the whole time and they could hear everything. They didn't talk but I could hear the Shinigami asking Light for an apple and what he was planning to do. But then Light said 'throw it away' and then he passed out. A few seconds later he woke up saying he had now convinced himself that he wasn't Kira. Then I stopped listening. I focused on his aura. The Shinigami had left the room. I think Light gave up ownership of the death note so his mind was wiped clean of his memories that showed he owned the death note or had used it. I think Misa did the same thing. Now someone from the Yotsuba group has one of the Death notes and is using it. I just don't know which one. I haven't seen the other Shinigami or the other Death note. But I noticed the change in the both of them, they now believe that they had Kira's power but it was taken away from them by someone else. But yeah now L has Light handcuffed to himself and Misa is now the spokes girl for Yotsuba. I have no idea what to do now. SO I come to my brothers hoping they could help me. As far as I know Yotsuba is one of your rivals, and they are killing off their competitors and criminals to keep the face of Kira." The brothers looked at each other. Sesshomaru picked up his cell phone. "I have someone who owes me a favor. I'll have him look into it. And find out who has the Death note." Inuyasha nodded, "I'll get a hold of the Dead king, and see who's missing. And what he wants to do about it." "Meanwhile, you will go back to the task force and see what is going on." "I have something to say about this. Light probably has it planned out that somehow the one of the Death notes will come back to him and return his memories. So if that is the case then Misa's will go back to her." They looked at her in shock, "What do you mean?" "According to L, Light is very good at planning ahead, and slipping past him. Think about this: If Light planned all this out just to clear his name, and his death note or one of them returns to him, then this whole thing will start up again. But he'll be way more careful and…" She stopped talking as her eyes opened wide. She turned to Sesshomaru, "Onii-sama. You know all about Shinigami right?" He nodded, "The king was a friend of Father's. He taught me everything. Why?" "I remember you telling me there was an exchange from Human and to Shinigami. What was it?" "If the human who owns the Death note wants the eyes of a Shinigami they must give up half their remaining life span." He quoted. "Holy Damn! That's what Misa's role is. That's why Light is keeping her around, he needs her eyes. Misa has the Shinigami eyes! Once she gets her memories back and possession of the death note she'll get the eyes back and then Light will have her Kill L!" Then the doors to the room opened and the waiters walked in with their food.

Kagome's pov

I dropped my head into my hands. I had to figure out what to do when Light got his memory back. My poor L. I had to prevent Misa from getting her Death note back. Light was too selfish, he was never going to give up half his life for the Shinigami eyes. He needed Misa, but only to the point where he wouldn't need her eyes anymore. Light couldn't get his Death note back. Then he'll make sure Misa gets hers back. But that wouldn't help the case at all. People needed a face to an alias. I couldn't pin this on someone else when I had the culprits. "Kagome. Calm down. If what you say is true then you just have to stay with L especially after this Light boy begins acting like he use to and his aura returns to how it was. When that happens keep an eye on Misa." I looked to Inuyasha as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I knew something like this would happen. L is so stubborn, I have no idea why he never listens to me." "He's a human male. They are naturally stubborn creatures no matter how intelligent. He didn't call you until it was already too late to fix. Just relax for now and plan out like that kid is or was doing." Sesshomaru said taking a bite of his steak. I nodded, I understood what they were telling me. I still couldn't help but worry. This was my boyfriend, I really love him. What I said in London was true if Light or Misa kill him, they'll wish they never met me. I am vicious when it comes to the people I love. I took several deep breaths and then smiled. I knew what I had to do. Inuyasha is right all I have to do is wait. Once Light has his memories back, I'll corner him. I'll start slow, attacking his aura whenever he is near me. When he gets hurt enough he'll figure out that I'm the one attacking him and he'll ask about it. I give him a warning first if he doesn't listen and he does hurt L. I will beat the living shit out of him and then I'll hand him over to Sesshomaru. And just to piss him off and for me, I'll bring L back to life with the jewel power.

Author's pov

"She's smiling like you Sesshomaru. I'm getting nervous." Sesshomaru nodded looking at his sister. She was obviously planning something and it wasn't very nice for whoever it was for. Her powers were beginning to pour out. They had to wake her up before she accidentally killed them. "Kagome wake up! Your power is coming out. You're going to kill us!" Sesshomaru demanded. He used his polite CEO voice, but he should have known that never works on her or Inuyasha. SO he had to use his Demon Lord Voice. "Kagome!! This Sesshomaru demands you return to reality right now!" He put a little of his youki for effect. That snapped her awake. She looked around and saw Inuyasha across the room and Sesshomaru's eye were glowing slightly. "Oh sorry guys. I didn't mean to. I was thinking." "I am worried about that Light kid now. I think she's going to torture him before she kills him." Inuyasha said slowly coming back to the table. She smiled and innocent smile that neither brother trusted. They continued their meal talking about other things.

Four hours later Kagome pulled into the parking lot of the building. She scanned her eye and walked in. Everyone was in the main room. They all looked up when she came in. "Where have you been? I thought you were supposed to be helping us not running errands!" Aizawa said, he was clearly upset. Kagome's expression didn't change, "I was doing some things for this case and calling in a few favors. What have you done?" she sat down on the couch. Aizawa looked to Soichiro, who was watching the monitor. "Chief?" "Leave it alone Aizawa. Her connections will probably prove useful in due time. Just like L's did." She smiled at this. And a sweet kabob appeared in front of her. She looked over at L's extended arm and followed it to his face. He had on a smirk, "You look like you accomplished something." She returned the smirk, "That's cause I did." She changed languages to Spanish, "I figure out a way to prevent you from being killed." He turned to face her, he pushed his chair so that he was in front of her. "What do you mean?" She looked over to Light who was sitting next to her on the couch. He was watching her out the corner of his eye. "That's all apart of the story I'll tell you. After the suspect goes to sleep." "What if he is faking asleep just to know what's going on?" She smiled, "L I get you to sleep don't I? I will get him to sleep, it's not that hard." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. She then stood up and went to talk to Soichiro about what they found out. "L" Light called. L turned to him, "Yes Light." "Why is that whenever you and Kage talk you both switch languages? What could be so important that you can't tell the rest of us?" "Some things we don't want to all hear. You've already figured out she's more than my associate. So why do you ask?" "You asked her here for the case not to be with your girlfriend." Light said getting angry. "Yes I did, also for her to help with the investigation. Kage has solved her fair share of cases on her own. She is the second best detective in the world under me. And despite the fact that we have a more private relationship has nothing to do with it. As you can see, we haven't flaunted it in front of you or anyone. She knows why she's here, she's also using the time to be with me. We haven't seen each other in years Light. If you actually cared about Misa you would understand what that can do to a relationship. Thankfully we are use to these things. I wish it were different but it isn't and we deal with it, like we always have." He picked up a piece of chocolate and tossed it in his mouth. He turned his attention back to his plate of sweets. Light was not convinced, "L you are a terrible boyfriend." He raised up his chained wrist, "You would have taken that into consideration before you chained us together. Now you can't have any time alone with her, without me being there." L didn't look back, "You fail to understand that your presence does nothing. Kage has her own work to do. Kage is annoyed that we are chained, but she has done nothing for it, like Misa. Because I seem to have the girl with a brain."


	2. Chapter 2

Light was offended. "Misa isn't stupid. I don't like it when you say that." "Whatever." L returned his attention to the news.

Later that night they were in L's condo. L was at his laptop and Light was on the other end of the couch trying not to fall asleep. Kagome walked in a few minutes later with a cup of coffee on her hand. The two men sitting on the couch caught her attention. Light looked up when he heard the door open, "Good evening Kage. You wouldn't happen to have another one of those would you?" He said gesturing to her coffee mug. Kagome looked at him and then to her mug. "Oh sorry this was the last of the batch your father made. You should have called down I would have brought you a cup." That was a lie. She would have purposely forgotten to get it. She needed to talk to L and Light had to be light's out.

She walked over to the couch and looked at L and then to Light. "May I have some of yours?" "I don't think you'd like it. It's a mild version of L's coffee." Light cringed. L turned and looked at the situation. Light was about ten seconds from falling over, Kagome was torturing him with the smell of coffee and just the fact that she was fully awake. "L do you remember that story I have to tell you?" "Yes." "Well I imagine that you have questions. I am about to make that list longer, or shorter depending on how fast you recover and think." Light was just about out of it, his eyes were settled on Kagome's coffee mug. Kagome brought her hand to his head. L saw her hand glow for a moment and then she raised her hand. Light's head dropped like a dead weight. L crawled over to the boy and saw that he was fast asleep. He looked at Kagome with amazed eyes, she just stood there sipping her still steaming cup of coffee.

"So obviously that's how you put me to sleep, but that doesn't explain what just happened. What was that light from your hand? And wait Soichiro made that coffee several hours ago. You hate old coffee. Did you just make that?" "No, I just refreshed it. It probably tastes better than what he actually made. I know you always wondered about why I felt different than other people, and several other things. I'll start with this. Do you remember the legend of the Shikon jewel?" At his nod she continued, "Well to make a really long story short: The priestess from the future was me." L seemed to be thinking it over in his head, "Kagome, this is probably an obvious statement and question: but I have known you most of your life. We were together most of that time. According to the legend the younger priestess was around 15 or 16 years old when it began and was 18 when it ended. That is when our relationship began. SO how did all this happen with my notice to your absence?" "You always said it seemed like I was older than I was even when we were little. That's because I am. After the final battle ended, I made a wish. That everyone had returned what Naraku stole from them. So that being the case, the creator of the jewel Midoriku appeared and took me to limbo. Apparently Naraku stole my chance at a normal childhood. SO I was to be reborn as Kagome Nato. That part you know." "What happened to the jewel? It's doesn't make sense that something that powerful would just up and vanish out of existence."

Kagome smiled and sat next to him. "You're right. The physical manifestation of the jewel disappeared but the power itself didn't. The power returned to me, because the jewel came from inside me. So I have the power to wield. And as for my memories I keep everything. I had to keep the memories of my training and how to use the powers at my disposal. That's why I was classified as a genius, because I had the mind set of teenager. Being around you just made it worse." She joked.

L bit his finger at this new information about his girlfriend. She was an ancient priestess, inside her body was an ancient power that could probably level the city and she wouldn't break a sweat. There was a reason for her telling him this at this point in time. But he needed more proof in order to proceed.

Kagome was unsure about his silence. The fact that he was biting his finger meant that he was processing this info in his head and probably trying to come to a conclusion that wouldn't make his head explode. "L do you want to see me do something beside put people to sleep?" he nodded. She looked around and spotted his laptop, she began typing on the keys using her powers. She brought up a search engine for the shikon legend. You could see the keys typing like they were being typed by a very fast typist. Then she looked around again and raised her eyebrow with a smirk. She opened her hand and a piece of chocolate cake appeared, complete with plate and a fork. She handed it to him. He gingerly took the plate from her hand and took a bit of the cake. "It's good, moist. I can feel the chocolate pieces. This tastes like it's home made, it tastes like your cake." "That's because it is. I just thought about the cake and a piece appeared in my hand. I can do other things, like I can alter someone's memory, I could control people if I wanted to. But I only use that on Inuyasha. And I know why this case keeps getting more difficult." He turned to look at her with the fork still in his mouth. Now it made sense, she knew from the beginning this was a supernatural case. That's why she wanted to come, that's why his brain was frying. That meant that the Shinigami were real and somehow their power over death was passed to two humans. Damnnit!

"Just say it." "Well I take from your frustrated expression you know what I'm going to say." "Just say it Kage." "There are actual Shinigami involved in this. I spoke to one if them." "How are the Kiras killing the criminals?" "They have the Death Notes." "What are Death Notes? What do they look like? If we can find them then we can end this case." "Not necessarily. Think L." "Oh yes now I see. I was getting excited sorry. WE still won't be able to prove how they were all killed. And no doubt Light will come up with some kind of excuse to clear his name. But you said you had a way to prevent me from getting killed." "I do. But I have to do it on my own. It's my own twisted plan. But I do need you to tell me something. When Light starts acting like he did before his imprisonment I need you to tell me." "Why? What are you going to do?" "I just say I'll give him a fair warning."

She put her mug on the table in front of them, and moved to kiss L. He returned the kiss and then pulled back. "You know better than that Kage. Light is right behind you and he will wake up." Even though he was slightly arguing with the situation he wasn't really trying to stop it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and was now sitting like a normal person. She crawled in his lap and began kissing his face and neck. "L whenever I put you to sleep you don't wake up till the morning." "Yes but I am still chained to him." She leaned away from him a little, "You underestimate me." With her unoccupied hand she reached for the chain that bound L to Light. With a slight pop the cuff fell from his wrist. L starred at his now free wrist and then back to Kagome. "You never cease to amaze me. I don't think I will ever be able to properly explain what you are and what you do to me." "You don't have to." He kissed her again. His hands going under her shirt. "No, we should go in the bedroom. If we keep this up we will wake him up." "I agree." He stood with jarring his hold on Kagome and walked toward the bedroom.

The next morning Light woke up feeling really refreshed. He looked around the room and saw that L was on the floor stirring his coffee with a sucker. "That can't be good for you." L turned in his direction, "The sleeping prince wakes up. You must have been tired. I can't be working you that hard." Light sat up and stretched, the clink of the chain mail caught his attention. He followed the chain to L's wrist that rested on his knee. "C'mon L I'm hungry. I know you can survive on sugar, but us normal humans need food." "Kage is making food for everyone. So you have to wait till she is finished." Light turned to look in the kitchen and Kage was moving around, mixing grabbing things, and platting food.

She came out a few minutes later wiping her hands on a dish towel. "Alright boys time to make yourselves useful. I put the food on the carts. And since you both are chained together I want you to take them downstairs and set them up on the table. I'll bring the plates and the tamagoyaki when they are finished. Get up L." She walked back in the kitchen.

L and Light walked into the main room pushing the cart full of delicious smells. Everyone turned and watched them. Soichiro came up as they began picking up trays. "Ryuzaki what is all this?" "Kage thought that you all needed a good home cooked breakfast and if you like it she might make dinner. That's what she told me." He then picked up a platter that said 'L' and put it on the table in front of his couch. Soichiro looked at Light who shrugged his shoulders. "I woke up and she was cooking. Some of this looks American." The task force finished helping putting out the food. They then lifted the tops and were overwhelmed by yummy smells that made their stomachs growls in anticipation. They stood there basically drooling over the food. That's how Kagome found them. "Um are you guys ok?" L was the only one who acknowledged her, "They are caught up in your generosity." "I can see that. I guess I should put the plates down before they eat the table." She put the plates, silverware and coffee on the table. Not ten seconds later there was a rush as they dug in like starving men. "I guess it's a good thing I made a separate plate for Misa and myself." She walked over to the cart and pulled out Misa's plate and went to take it to her.


	3. AN

I have to say something to you all, my lovely reviewers. I really need to thank all of you for your support. You all are wonderful. And I thank all those who added my story to their update list and those who made this one of their favorite stories. You all are the best. The only reason I put it up like this, is because not even five minutes ago I posted a new chapter. I'll have a new one up for both my Death note xover and this one soon. Ja ne!

1


End file.
